Can A One Night Stand Lead To Happiness?
by Thesecretcirclecharmedlover
Summary: A brokenhearted Scott meets a young girl recently dumped Allison at a local pub. They both hit it off and find out that they like the other. What happens when they have a one night stand and loose contact? Will they find each other again?
1. Chapter 1- Drowning Your Sorrows

Chapter One- Heart Break and Sorrows

Allison was laid on the sofa, her hair a mess and her room filled with tissues and rubbish. She finally got up an hour after Isaac broke up with her. She didn't understand what had happened and why he decided now to end things between them. She thought Isaac was the "one," her one and only "true love," and he left her alone days before her birthday. "Wasn't I good enough?" she asked herself, "Did he meet someone else that stole his heart, her heart?"

The break-up was still playing around in her head, taunting her of what happened and what could have been if he didn't end things.

_Flashback_

It all happened too quickly, at first they was making out and kissing each other passionately, until he pushed her away and told her to stop. She stopped and looked at him a little confused, "Why? What's wrong?"

He looked at her and shook his head, "I thought I could do this, but I can't. I don't love you anymore Allison."

She just looked at him shocked, her eyes filling with tears, her throat going dry with shock and confusion. She tried to shake it off and ask him why, but her throat wouldn't let her. She muffled in a chocked up sob, "What?"

He stood up and started to pack his things away, she just laid there on the bed, crying, frozen still with shock. He started to walk out of the house as she followed him and reached for him. "No, no, please don't go… please. I love you…" And that was the last thing she said to him, before he left her on her knees, crying, heartbroken.

_End of flashback_

Allison was cleaning the room, picking up all the tissues and the rubbish that was the only proof that this all had happened. She decided that she needed to go out and get a drink, so she got in the shower, washing away her tears and the mess that Isaac left her in. She washed her hair and washed her mascara lined face clean.

Allison jumped out of the shower, drying herself off. She choose an outfit that would make her feel a little better and straightened her hair, doing her makeup, hiding and masking over what a mess that she was in.

By the time it was five in the afternoon she was ready, she called herself a takeaway, getting some food down her, before her starting her rounds of drinking. She packed away her food and threw away the rubbish in the bin. She put on her shoes and got enough money out of the safe that would, allow her to drink enough to drown her sorrows.

A couple of minutes later, she was sat at a bar, taking a couple of shots of vodka to get started for the night. Sat across the bar from her was a young gentleman, around the same age as her, drowning his own sorrows.

_Flashback_

Scott and his best friend was sitting down watching TV, talking amongst themselves, when Stiles blurted out about Kira, their mutual friend. Stiles had been talking to Kira about Scott earlier that day, she told him that she liked him and thought that Scott liked her back.

"Do you like Kira, Scott?"

Scott chuckled, looking over at Stiles, "Yes, she's a great friend, why?"

"I mean like her like her…"

Scott looked over at his good friend, a little puzzled, "No, why? Has she said something to you?"

"Scott… You're playing her along, your making her think that you like her. That is horrible, you need to put her straight or her feelings are going to be shattered."

"Stiles, I'm not, she knows I don't like her. We are just friends."

"That's not what she said to me. She's going to ask you out soon.."

"Wow. Why are you even getting involved in this? Do you like her or something?!"

At that awkward moment, Kira walked into the room, after overhearing the conversation. "Well, this is nice and cosy? Do you like me then Stiles?" Kira quickly walked out as both guys tried to reach out to her and explain. She didn't need any explanation, Scott didn't like her and Stiles didn't warn her, what a nice friend. She was going to make a fool out of herself.

Stiles looked over at Scott and shouted, "Great, look what you have done?!

"Don't blame me it wasn't my fault."

At that moment both guys started to hit each other.

_End of Flashback. _

Scott noticed a girl across the bar smiling at her, she looked hot and cute. He grinned back at her and waved her over. For an hour or two they both were drinking and chatting to each other, each drink making them drunker and drunker.

Allison smirked, looking at Scott. "Well, Scott want to go someplace quieter and more private?"

Scott nodded, taking her hand after buying another bottle of vodka, before heading her outside, he stopped a taxi and took her over to his apartment. Allison smiled, cuddling into him, kissing his cheek.

They both climbed out of the taxi, paying him for his ride, before climbing up the steps into Scott's apartment.

Allison smirked, kissing him against the wall, when all of a sudden Scott picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing her neck, leaning her against the door of his apartment, he opened the door and carried her to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her with a kick.

Scott dropped her onto the bed as he took off his shoes and his shirt, Allison smiled, taking off her high heels, necklace and ear-rings dropping them to the floor. She looked at him grinning, "Can you help me take this dress off?"

Scott grinned taking off her dress, helping her stand up, kissing her, while her dress slipped to the floor, leaving her in her panties and her bra.


	2. Chapter 2- Waking Up

Chapter Two- Waking Up

Allison woke up to find that she was naked, laid in a stranger's bed. She looked over at him laying there and kissed his back, smiling. She looked over at her phone and quickly sneaked out of the room, answering the 15th phone call from Lydia in an hour. She sat in the bathroom on the side of the bath, whispering. "What's up?"

Lydia sounded angry, "What's up? Where have you been?!"

"I went out last night, why?"

"Well, I have been worried sick, you normally answer your phone, why didn't you?"

"Lydia, I have a head ache, please… just give me a break."

Just then Scott woke up and walked into the bathroom, "Hello Hottie.."

Lydia heard a man's voice that she didn't recognise down the phone, "Allison who's that?"

"Just a guy I met last night.." Allison put down the phone and smiled, looking at Scott. "Hey Handsome."

Scott walked over and kissed her cheek grinning, "Last night was amazing."

"Oh, I know. You were great…"

"Pass me your phone and I'll give you my number."

Allison smiled, passing Scott her phone; he started to dial his phone number in, when her heard a loud bang on his door. He looked over at Allison handing her phone back. "Wait, here, I'll be right back."

Scott quickly chucked her things into the bathroom, shutting the door behind, as he answered the door, "Well, hi."

Stiles was stood at the door, "Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"I've been busy."

"Well, okay then. Answer it next time… Me and a couple of friends are hanging out for breakfast, want to come with us?"

Scott nodded, "Sure. Text me the address and I'll be there soon."

Stiles nodded and left, shutting the door behind him, Scott walked to the bathroom, smiling, to find Allison fully clothed, looking at him. "I better go home. I got some things I need to do today. Thanks for last night."

Allison left, walking to her house, grinning. She rang Lydia and told her all about last night, she looked at her phone for his number; it was under 'Hot guy,' she smirked and giggled to herself. She looked at the number and saw that a couple of digits was missing, probably forgot when he got distracted with the door. She pouted, "Great…"

Lydia rushed over to talk to her; she smiled and looked at her. "So, you had fun last night?"

Allison giggled, watching her friend.

"Wanna meet him again?"

"Even if I did, I haven't got his number and I don't have a clue where he lives."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Lydia looked at her sympathetically. "It may be good though, he might be a big jerk."

"True. I date so many of those." Allison looked around and collected her pictures of her and her ex-boyfriend. "Will you burn these for me?"

"Sure." Lydia took the pictures and chucked them into her bag, taking the photos from Allison's face, before she started crying. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She forced a smile. "I'm perfect."

"Allison, you don't have to lie to me. You can talk to me."

"If I start talking, I'll start crying and I don't want that."

~#~

Scott was sat with Stiles, talking about last night. He told him all about his break up and everything including Allison. He couldn't remember her name, but he could picture her in his head. He liked her; she was different compared to his exes. She was more of a mess, more like him.

"She was so different. I really liked her."

"Scott, you just come out of a heavy relationship, you need space. You can't just jump into another one straight away."

Scott sighed, knowing his friend was right. "You're right. I know, I just hate it. I really liked her."

"Scott, you only just met her."

"I may have only just met her, but I know that she is just the person I need in my life, the only person I want."

"How do you know that, do you even know her last name? What her favourite colour is?"

"Urm..."

"Exactly Scott. You don't know her."

~#~

Allison took a couple of shots before heading out to meet her best friend Lydia. She smiled, looking at her friend. "I need a drink."

"You mean another drink; I could smell the alcohol on your breath, when you came in."

"I need to move on; I need to stop thinking about Isaac."


End file.
